


There's No Reason For It; It's Just Our Policy

by Startedwith1Whisper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startedwith1Whisper/pseuds/Startedwith1Whisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki accompanies Natasha on a shopping trip and the clerk asks to see Natasha's driver's license. They're both miffed-Loki more so than Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Reason For It; It's Just Our Policy

"Ms. Romanov, I'll need to see your driver's license, please."  
Natasha rolls her eyes. _I've been shopping here for 5 years and they still ask for my license? If they didn't sell the leather jackets I love, I swear to God I'd never come back here. ___  
"Well, that's a stupid policy," Loki pipes up from behind her before she can speak.  
_Oh Lord, no, _Natasha thinks.__  
"Ms. Romanov, or shall I say Agent Romanov, is an Avenger, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and a frequent customer to boot-the least likely person ever to defraud this store. I know she's good for the money, and if for some reason she isn't, you can send the bill to Tony Stark. Now stop pushing the policy and finish her transaction, or I shall have to speak to your manager."  
The clerk blanches. "I'm so sorry about that, Ms. Romanov."  
Loki's rant has allowed Natasha time to calm down, and she offers the poor girl a smile and an "It's ok-he gets a little overprotective" as she finishes paying. She grabs her newly-bagged jacket with one hand and Loki with the other, and they walk out of the store arm-in-arm.  
"You weren't as bad as usual." Her smile confirms for him how worth it it is to deal with abysmal customer service for her, but he can only express this with a blush.  
"You know she didn't mean anything by it, right? She'd have done that to any regular-she's just new and she didn't recognize me."  
Loki nods. "Yes, I understand how hard it is to be in a new situation, but I still feel she should have checked with her manager before asking for your license. And before you say it, yes, I know they don't have time to ask the manager every time."  
"Good."  
They spend the rest of the walk back to Avengers Tower in a companionable silence, although Loki's thoughts keep wandering back to how his Natasha's going to look in that jacket.


End file.
